Worlds of Hope
by pkmnfreak75
Summary: Vincent, a young 14 year-old boy, feels life is a little too normal, until he comes across something that should only exist in fiction. Now it's up to him and his friends to stop what's causing this to happen.
1. I: The Beginning

AN: Ah, another story, a fresh start! Enjoy!

Somewhere, of in random space...

"The plan is finally coming in fruition..." mumbled the dark figure

It was all he said before darting of to somewhere unknown.

"*yawn*Urrrgghh..." I mumbled, as I got out of bed groggly. I stared at my clock and cursed as I stared at the clock. Until I realized it was daylight savings today, I sighed with relief.

It was still a bit early, but my mom wasn't down there to greet me "Huh, probably had to leave for pharmaceutical work early" I thought and saw a sticky note on the fridge.

I looked at it and it said "Vincent, I made some eggs and put them on the counter. Let me know if you need anything,Mom".

I ate the eggs and decided to go early, but nothing prepared me for what happened next.

Picking up the backpack that was pokemon themed (I like it, but it got me beat up a few times) and walked out the door.

I never mentioned that I liked it a lot. I just hid my excitement most of the time so I wouldn't get beat up.

While I was walking down the street to the bus stop, I looked up and then, I saw something strange yet amazing at the same time. The morning sky all of a sudden exploded with pink distorted ring expanding over the skies. After 5 seconds, it was over, I then noticed two objects start to fall. I never got to figure it out because I was then hit by one of them in the head.

When I came to, I stared at the sky and was still relieved the bus wouldn't come till 5 minutes later, so I began to look at what had fallen, and it surprised me. It was a pokeball, and next to it, a poketch. "Wait, a poketch? I didn't know they made those" I said said I got up and picked both up, and put it in my backpack for later.

I didn't know it, but those "items" would thrust me into an adventure beyond anything I could ever imagine.


	2. II: Awe

**AN:**I just want to point out if you guys noticed any problem, I completely agree to fault on my hand. I aint a great writer so bear with me, kay?

from here on out, I declare a copyright that hopefully can last the whole fic: I don't own pokemon or Digimon S3 concept. There I said it.

Enjoy!

I hid the two strangely real items in my backpack as I took them to school for some unknown reason.I just hope no one saw them, or they would think they were toys.

Of course school was hell, and got berated with negative comments walking down the hall.

"Pokemon freak!"

"Seriously, grow up! You know that crap is for kids!"

Those comments rang until the end of school. Sigh, I still sometimes wonder why I even go.

_A few hours later..._

I arrived at the local park with my friends Ken and Rio so I could talk to them about all the strange things that were happening. I began to tell them everything that was at least believable up until now.

"You know, I did see the sky light up oddly this morning" Ken said

"So did I, it was strange" Rio agreed.

"Yeah, I wonder what it meant?" Of course, saying this to myself, it wouldn't have made sense unless you wanted to tell them a pokeball and a poketch fell from the sky. I think not.

"Well my lessons aren't going to wait for me, later!" Ken went of then.

"My mom might be making something by now, I'd better get home"

"Huh, now?" I questioned.

" Yeah, slow, and not the best cook, called it a curse since my dad died"

"Ooohhh, that sucks."

"Yeah, well I'd better get going" And Rio bolted off.

"*Sigh* What I wouldn't do for some answers" with that I sulked back home.

Getting home, I quickly dashed past my parents with a quick "hi" and into my room. Unpacking my things, including the life-like pokeball and poketch, I decided to test them out, against my better judgement.

First, I tried the watch, I put it on my wrist. I decided to fiddle with its buttons. To my surprise, it actually worked. I got so excited. Then I realized.

Wait, this pokeball, it couldn't, no, if it was real then I was dreaming, but I had the feeling it was real, so I reached for the ball, and a strange feeling came over me. Ignoring it, I threw it in the air. I clearly did not know what was going to happen next.

The ball opened and out came a bright white light. The light eventually began to take shape of a creature and it eventually faded.

I had absolutely no idea what just happened. But I was staring into the eyes of what appeared to be a blue penguin, only a hell lot smaller than the ones in Antarctica. It also had a blue cape near its tail (I think) plus a more round head than your average penguin.

I cannot believe what I am seeing

I am looking at a real pokemon. A real piplup.


	3. III: Meeting of Partners

**AN: **Okay, I can officially point out this, as the chapters go on, they will get longer, thats news for anyone saying chaps are too short. also, I thought i'd point out that I STILL SUCK AND THE WRITING PROGRAM IS ACTING UP so sorry if it's that way.

Five minutes probably went by as I stared blankly at the creature. Within those five minutes, my head had been filling with questions. "_What's this doing here? Aren't they nonexistent in our world? Agh, this doesn't make any sense!"_

"Pip?" It actually appeared just as confused as I was as it looked around strangely as to what it was doing here.

"W-w-well hey there,er, I'm Vincent, I suppose you're wondering what going on here.."

It gave a startled face after being talked to (me thinks I might have scared it.) and all of a sudden sends me flying to my rooms wall with what I think was a bubblebeam attack. With a loud crashing noise, I begin to hear footsteps on the stairs. Thinking what could happen if I didn't hide it, I quicky grabbed it without thinking and threw it lightly under my bed ( yeah, not the best way to treat a seemingly nonexistent creature)

My mom came in with a confused look.

"Um, are you alright?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine, I just fell"

"Well, be careful."

and with that, it was over, I let piplup out, 'course, it was pretty damn pissed for me doing that.

"Sorry, buddy, I really don't think it's a good idea to let her see you, cause, well... you'll understand" I told it.

It gave a small cry of approval before leaping onto my bed and falling asleep.

"heh, rough day for you huh?"

And with that, I was out, on top of my bed.

* * *

*beepbeepbeepbee-*

"Ugh goddammit sometimes I wish I could just shoot that thing!"

and instead I punched it off my bedside.

"_ah, what the hell, I'll just tell her it fell again"_I thought

A few minutes later I was getting ready, buy piplup apparently didn't want to stay.

"Ah damn, hey, let's try this." I took out the pokeball "how bout you come with me for a bit, I'll let you out eventually so don't worry."

"Pip!" It liked the idea so I went through with it.

"Er.. ok, um, Piplup, return!" and a red beam of light came out and piplup was back in the ball.

I proceeded to put it in my bag and off to school I went.

* * *

[Morning] - [After School]

"Uggghh... that was a freaking drag!" I moaned. Yet another day of sheer torture and pointless learning. Least the knowledge of piplup with me help out a little, but not so much considering letting him out was literally the worst option to do. Which reminded me, he could use some fresh air.

I grasped the pokeball and threw it.

"Alright, c'mon out buddy!"

There was a flash of light and piplup materialized in front of me. It yawned and cought me off guard when its stomach rumbled.

"ah crap, here, I thought you might want this"

I handed it a six- inch piece of french bread from my house. It ate it happily, satisfying its hunger.

"_I just hope it doesn't develop an addiction to this type of food like a certain__ does"._

"Hey! Vince!"  
"Oh crapI forgot! Piplup get into my bag!" I muttered. It did just that, but it didn't look like it was comfortable.I could see it tossing and turning.

"Hey!" Ken yelled.

"oh uh hey"I replied.

"Hey, you look like you have something in your bag" Rio said, pointing to my moving backpack.

"Er...I..Um... well hey look, um, can't talk today, gotta go home and take care of crap bye!" And with that, I dashed off.

"Well, as if school wasn't enough of an excuse to act weird today" Ken commented.

* * *

It was night, and things got complicated so long story short, trying to hide a strange penguin from your parents can result in mass hell.

"Ugh, seriously, I have no idea what the hell i'm going to do" I said, while my pokemon looked at me in confusion. "Well I suppose I could watch something to get my mind off this." My pokemon and I jumped on the bed and I turned on the TV. Just for the hell of it, I turned to the news. And my ass nearly lost it's grip.

" _There have been many strange sightings since the explosion in the sky yesterday. Mysterious creatures claimed to have been sighted and strange marks are appearing all over the town."_

"Are they talking about what happened 2 days ago?" I muttered to myself

" _Though it is unsure of the comfirmation of these reports, some people have been mysteriously disappearing as of since. It is unknown what is cau-"_

The broadcast was cut off as I heard a loud bang outside.

"Ugh, since today's Friday.. C'mon piplup"

My pokemon then followed me out of the house and into the night.

I looked around town looking for the source. When I did, I froze

It was an Aggron.

A freaking real live gargantuan Aggron.

And it looked pissed.


	4. IV:Our First Fight

I was literally stuck in my tracks as I looked up to the gargantuan beast. The Aggron eyed me and looked ready to smash me into the asphalt. I though for a second I was practically looking at death.

"Oh, shit.." I muttered. It was all I could get out before it attempted to pound me with what I thought was a Rock Smash. Both piplup and I leapt out of the way before we became a flattened pulp.

"Aw, crap. Is this thing trying to kill me! Well, looks like I don't have any options left." I looked at my partner, who then looked at me. It seemed like we both understood what we had to do. "Alright, let's get him partner!"

And with that, piplup went into position and was ready to fight.

It felt great, the feeling of a real pokemon battle, yet, I didn't embrace it. I _had_ to win this battle. My life was on the line here.

And with that, I fired my first command " Alright, piplup, bubblebeam!" Piplup fired a stream of bubbles at the aggron. Though it should have been effective, it recovered from its stagger as if it hadn't been hit.

"The hell!" I exclaimed. For some reason, the attack had no effect. I figured if that was the case, repeated bubblebeams were the only things that were likely capable of doing anything.

"Alright piplup, same attack! Bubblebeam until it falls!" With that a stream of bubbles were fired, but unfourtanatley, had no effect. "Dammit! Still!" The aggron knocked piplup away against a tree and slowly advanced towards me.

"Dammit... no, no I'm not gonna die here. I won't!"

The Aggron raised a fist, readying a rock smash

"DAMN IT!"

I then expected to feel my skull smash into many pieces, instead, I felt nothing.

"Huh?"

It appeared to have staggered again, but, piplup was still recovering from it's impact, so why did it fall back?

"You hurt?"

"Huh?"

I looked up and there was a blue haired boy with a drape of it covering an eye.

"Hey, I ain't gonna pay for your hospital bill you know." Said the boy.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Now's not the time for that, go get your pokemon, Now!"

I dashed for the tree and helped piplup recover. I then saw what blocked it's attack seconds before. The boy had a turtwig and was using razor leaf on it.

I took the opportunity and was about to run. I looked back however and saw he was having a hard time, with the same effect on the brute as I did.

"Alright piplup! Bubblebeam!"

The attack staggered it before it could hit the Turtwig.

"What are you doing!"

"Trying to help you so your arse doesn't get buried!"

"Fine! Stay, just don't overdo it!"

"_Nice to know he cares at least."_

I commanded a Bubblebeam at the aggron's face and told piplup to use all it's force.

It finally couldn't take it anymore. It finally toppled and was knocked out.

"Whew, god that was a close one. I-"

-stopped in mid-sentence, as I watched the just beserk pokemon all of a sudden begin the vanish in red light. Other than the destruction it caused, no trace of it was left.

"It disappeared? Is that even supposed to happen?" I asked out of bewilderment. I then looked over to my savior, standing a distance away from me.

"Thanks for the help, I owe my life to you." I said to him. "Hey, I never got your name. What's it anyway?"

"If it'll make you shut up, it's Shou. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"Wait, what? Hey!"

At that moment, a tree fell infront of me, the trunk wide enough to block my view. I quickly ran around to find that he'd already left. Not a trace of him or his pokemon there.

* * *

I woke up the next day, luckily being a Saturday, horribly groggy. Blocky morning memory nearly made me forget about what happened last night. It was almost like a dream. Going down, I greeted my mom and just poured cereal. She noticed how I looked and said "what in the name of god happened to you?". After eating breakfast, I quickly went back to my room to watch something. I got bored quickly and turned to the news for the hell of it.

"More destruction was discovered in the middle of town where the road near the park looks torn up by a machine. The cause is unknown, but there's been a recent discovery of a strange metal near the site."

"Metal? Wait, that's..."

The camera panned to a piece of metal in the anchorwoman's hands. It looked a lot like something from the aggron we fought last night.

"According to reasearchers, the material is unknown, they say it could even be a new element undiscovered to the periodic table. There is also speculation that this carnage is related to the incident that have been happening recently. As a last piece of information, mysterious people in space suits have also begun to be spotted. It is also speculated that it's a cosplay group, but nonetheless mysterious, wait, why the hell did I say that? That was for later segment, oh well, anyway, back to you Josh."

"Huh.." I wondered out loud, "I'm not in the mood to say something cliché, but I'm getting this feeling we're about to dive headfirst into a dark story-thing which will involve a lot of character development and some other things which miiiight change my life forever."

I had no idea how damn right I was, and would probably not be in such a happy mood about my position had I know the coming events.

**AN:** Sorry I was late with this. And if it got shoddy near the end, procrastination will do that to you. On another note, PF75 now attempts to present his chapters LONGER. Also, Shou's name is pronounced similar "Shoe" or "Shu"(not like sho, BTW), due to my habit of doing that to names. It's your call.


End file.
